Singapore Coven
by Shades Of Purple84
Summary: The Story of Yara Nuwa from TwiTwitters


A/N

TwiTwitter

Singapore Coven

Twitter yara_nuwa

YARA:

My hunter, Cong Shaiming has gone missing & I've become quite angry with my ninja & tracker, Li & Teemu. He goes out to find children for me to indulge. They are so sweet. Chao has assured me that he will update me when he can. Sitting in my garden tends to help calm me. Those two better not come home empty handed or it'll be their heads!

*hiss* If Mommy's not happy nobody is! *giggle*

Li finally had a guard bring three beautiful tasty children to me I played then devoured them dry. *fingers to lips*SMACK* Delectable I tell you. The three will hold me over for at least three days the more children the more days I can go without them and spare my ninja & trackers heads. Li texted asking me how my meal was, I told him it was satisfactory but for the future, since we can not find my hunter, Cong, he needs to be my hunter as well.

Li & Teemu finally found Cong and brought him back. Needless to say I was furious, he was torn to pieces. Li & Teemu helped him reassemble himself it definitely wasn't a pretty sight.

I looked at the necklace that was apparently in his mouth when they found him. As soon as he was complete he told us what had happened. Another vampire spotted him under a tree, they talked.

This unknown vampire threatens us saying, "We were being too obvious with our meals." I was enraged then, stomping about smashing a vase exclaiming, "This is our DOMAIN!"

I then asked Chao about the Generals activities.

Afterwards Chao & I were in the library together talking about this vampire that we didn't know anything about. He got frustrated when he couldn't find anything except for undead creatures. We enjoy our peace so much we will do anything to keep it.

These western vampires finally showed up and Chao sent me to my room hoping to keep me out of harms way. I was so nervous because it was so quiet. I just kept listening and waiting. Something was going on in my mind I couldn't tell what it was but it tugged at my mind and my heart. It hurt so of course I said OW. I clamped my mouth shut trying to be as quiet as I could.

Then one of theirs came in my room. *oh crap* Vampire, "Well look what we have here!"

I glared at him. "Who are you and what are doing in MY DOMAIN!" I hissed at him.

He then proceeded to take me away from my home. I was interrogated by two vampires who were very pale and red beady eyes. Who were they? They called themselves the Volturi from Volterra, Italy. This is a first mention of these vampires to me and coven. What do they want?

**Well read on to find out...**

I was kidnapped by this Demetri vampire. He took me to a hotel to be interrogated by these Volturi. They say I've broken some laws....One being not to feed on children and two we can't be obvious about our lives. If I had known others like us existed things might have been different. Though I'm not sure how different they would've been. Either way I feared for my existence. I hoped my family was alright & they were planning to do something.

One they were finished with questioning me my coven showed up and tried vigilantly to get me back. Chao talked with Aro and Caius to persuade them to let me go, that we will change our habits. That didn't go so well. And so my existence had come to an end.

First they tore off my arms I screamed in agony as I watched my arms wiggle to find their way back to me. I watched Li get hurt, Chao pleaded for my life but it was not good enough; my existence for the children & their witches. I looked at Chao with love and sadness.

Chao asked for forgiveness, I told him Always.

I then told them all I loved them & they came with much loyalty to keep fighting. Caius finally ripped my head off my shoulders. My family screamed. My body fell to the ground. The Volturi then set fire to my body. My spirit was finally free of that vessel.*sigh of relief* my family must go on and live their lives. One thing I do ask of them is that they travel and learn as much as possible to our kind.


End file.
